Yours Traduction française
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Beckett devient jalouse quand une femme interrompt son dîner avec Castle. Quand ils rentrent à la maison, elle a besoin de le sentir à elle. OS écrit par CharlieSwagron.


Yours

_**Bonjour à tous ! Et oui me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction. L'auteur de cet OS est CharlieSwagron. Version Originale :**_ _** s/10523775/1/Yours **_

_**ATTENTION Rated M … vraiment hot. **__**Ame sensible et non-amateur du genre … passez votre chemin. **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

Kate poussa Castle sur le lit, son corps massif le faisant rebondir à plusieurs reprises sur le matelas. Il rampa en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il repose sur les oreillers en haut du lit, ses yeux ne quittant jamais sa fiancée qui rampait jusqu'à son corps.

Elle était comme une femme possédée. Elle était comme cela depuis que cette stupide bimbo, qui se faisait appeler « fan », s'était approchée de lui alors qu'ils étaient en train de diner. La femme avait eu le culot de lui demander s'il pouvait signer sa poitrine, agitant un feutre rouge comme ses faux ongles devant lui. Lui, bien sûr, avait poliment refusé, préférant lui signer une serviette, en précisant bien qu'il ne signait plus n'importe quelques parties du corps. Alors la femme, pas si discrètement que cela, lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone en lui disant que s'il voulait passer un bon moment, il n'avait qu'à l'appeler. Kate avait vu rouge et ce n'était pas juste la couleur des ongles de la blonde.

La détective avait arraché le morceau de papier de la main de l'écrivain et l'avait rapidement mis en lambeaux. Castle avait senti qu'elle n'était plus dans l'ambiance pour une soirée romantique donc il paya avec hâte la note, dirigeant Kate à l'extérieur du restaurant avec une main calée dans le bas de son dos. Un des bras de Kate avait trouvé son chemin sous la veste de Rick pour envelopper de manière possessive sa taille, avec un sourire éclatant à en faire pâlir cette bimbo.

Kate n'avait même pas attendu qu'ils soient de retour au loft pour lui sauter dessus. Dès qu'ils furent dans la citadine que Castle avait appelé, ses mains étaient partout sur lui. Au moment où elle sortit de la voiture, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à la maison, elle avait cet air bien ravi, son rouge à lèvres pour la plupart disparu, sa robe froissée et ses cheveux légèrement en bataille. Castle avait quelques boutons manquants ainsi qu'une chemise partiellement ouverte et il essayait d'essuyer le rouge à lèvres qui était apparu comme par magie sur le côté de son cou.

Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'ascenseur. Le couple déjà à l'intérieur, avait levé les sourcils face à leur apparence échevelée, mais heureusement, ils n'avaient rien dit. Bien sûr, leur chance voulut que l'autre couple descende à l'étage inférieur à celui de Castle.

« Passez une bonne nuit », leur avait dit la femme de manière suggestive, gloussant quand son mari la mena à l'extérieur. Au moins, Castle et Beckett avaient eu la décence de rougir.

Une fois qu'ils eurent passés la porte du loft, peu importe comment, tous les paris étaient terminés. Les vêtements retirés en un clin d'œil et avant que Castle ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, il était poussé sur son lit tandis que sa fiancée grimpait sur son corps.

Se penchant, Kate pressa sa bouche contre la sienne ardemment, faisant disparaitre complètement les dernières traces de son rouge à lèvres. Il pouvait sentir la façon dont elle était mouillée pour lui, combien elle le voulait vraiment et il ne voulait rien de plus que les retourner et la prendre dans le matelas. Il réussit à se retenir, en quelque sorte. Ce n'était pas à propos de lui. C'était à propos de Kate lui affirmant de n'importe quelle manière qu'elle l'avait choisi. Cette femme au restaurant l'avait énervé et maintenant elle ressentait le besoin de réaffirmer qu'il était sien.

Ses lèvres s'éloignèrent des siennes pour trainer le long de son cou, ses dents rentrant en jeu. Elle lui mordit la peau à cet endroit, la suçant, sachant très bien qu'il y aurait une marque foncée à cet endroit le lendemain matin. Elle répéta la même opération de l'autre côté de son cou, laissant une marque similaire dans son sillage. Son corps serait jonché de preuves de leur ébat de ce soir. Il aurait des marques sur son cou, son torse et son ventre qui ne s'effaceraient pas de sitôt. Parce qu'il était sien. L'embrassant dans un chemin la menant à son torse, elle mordit légèrement son premier mamelon, puis l'autre avant d'apaiser la douleur avec sa langue. Quand elle glissa plus au sud, elle put sentir les muscles de son ventre se contracter quand sa bouche le balaya. Elle s'installa entre ses jambes écartées, lorgnant sur son - assez - grande érection.

« Celle-ci », elle enroula sa main autour de lui, « est la mienne, Castle ». Elle le sentit sursauter à son toucher soudain. « Tes fans peuvent rêver autant qu'ils veulent à ce sujet, mais c'est la mienne. Tu es à moi »

« A toi », souffla-t-il. « A jamais et seulement à toi »

Avec un regard satisfait, elle le prit dans sa bouche, le suçant durement et faisant des gémissements bruyants et obscènes autour de lui. Sa salive coulait sur son pénis tant sa mâchoire était tendue à cause de sa large taille. Mais tout aussi soudainement que ses lèvres s'étaient retrouvées autour de lui, elles étaient parties.

« Quo.. ? » commençait-il à dire alors que Kate rôdait une fois de plus sur son torse. Avec une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux, elle se retourna de sorte que son dos lui fasse face et prit sa longueur dans sa main. Le positionnant à son entrée, elle se laissa tomber, renvoyant son esprit à la sensation de lui enfin en elle.

Castle, étant peu incliné contre les oreillers, utilisait ce peu d'influence qu'il avait pour poser ses mains sur sa taille et pousser, enfouissant son sexe au plus profond d'elle. Kate commença à bouger au-dessus de lui, remuant ses hanches pour venir à la rencontre de ses petits coups. Au lieu de maintenir ses mains devant elle sur ses cuisses pour l'aider à rebondir de haut en bas, elle fit le contraire et se pencha en arrière, ses bras écartés au-dessus d'elle, saisissant la tête de lit quand elle posa sa tête à côté de la sienne. Son dos était vouté de manière à ne pas être totalement allongé sur son torse.

La façon dont son corps était courbé, causé par l'angle des coups de Castle la transportaient de façon spectaculaire. Maintenant, il glissait à chaque mouvement contre sa paroi avant, en se frottant délicieusement dans cet endroit qui était si difficile à atteindre en elle. Ils bougeaient comme une seule et même personne leurs deux corps se repoussant, s'écrasant et se mouvant sensuellement l'un contre l'autre. Kate rejeta la tête en arrière aussi loin qu'elle pouvait aller avec les oreillers derrière elle. Castle ne pouvait pas résister et il n'en avait pas envie. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et fixa la bouche de sa muse. Au moment où son cou rencontra son épaule, ses yeux se fermèrent quand il l'a gouta.

Alors que ses lèvres et sa langue ravageaient son cou avec attention, lui donnant peut-être une marque ou deux, ses mains glissèrent de sa taille à la naissance de ses seins, les malaxant doucement. Il martelait tellement en elle, qu'elle s'effondra sur lui. Il fit rouler ses mamelons entre ses doigts très talentueux, les pinçant pas-très-doucement.

Elle lui avait dit qu'il était sien, qui lui appartenait à elle et à personne d'autre. Eh bien, maintenant, il voulait le lui prouver. Il était sien, complètement et entièrement à elle. Il n'irait jamais chercher ailleurs parce qu'il avait une fiancée extraordinaire - à qui il était complètement dévoué – qui l'attendait à la maison. Il serait à jamais le seul à lui faire ressentir de tels sentiments. Parce qu'il était sien. Tout comme elle était sienne.

Il pouvait dire qu'elle était de plus en plus près du bord, prête à tomber de la falaise, dans le gouffre de l'extase à tout moment. Ils continuèrent de bouger ensemble alors que sa chaleur humide s'entourait étroitement autour de lui. Quand son dos s'arqua fortement, il savait qu'elle allait venir.

Les spasmes détruisaient son corps quand Castle se releva brusquement en elle une fois, deux fois, avant de déverser sa semence au plus profond d'elle. Elle s'effondra quelques instants plus tard, son dos humide collé à son torse. Il lui fallut quelques minutes de longs halètements, pour rassembler la force de rouler hors de lui.

Couchée sur le côté, elle emmêla ses jambes aux siennes et posa sa main sur son cœur, sa tête posée sur son épaule.

« A moi », murmura-t-elle dans le silence de la pièce.

« A toi », répondit-il, couvrant sa main avec l'une des siennes. « Toujours, Kate. Toujours à toi ».

_**OS terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que moi. Autant vous dire que la traduction a été chaude … N'oubliez pas un petit commentaire qui ravira l'auteur (CharlieSwagron) et la traductrice (moi **____** ). **_

_**A la prochaine, pour une traduction et aussi, plus tard, la suite de la saison 6 de Castle. **_


End file.
